Naruto: Jikan
by KonohaKame01
Summary: Team 7 has just come back from a mission when a strange light engulfs them! Soon they find themselves back in the past! How will they make it back home? Rated T for Naruto's and Kushina's 'Marvelous' Language.
1. Chapter 1: The Bright Light

**I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 1: The Bright Light**

**Team 7 had just finished a D Ranked mission given to them by the leader of Konohagakure, ruler of the Fire Nation, the 3rd Hokage. The Mission was to give a message to a carpenter that lived in the forest in the outskirts of Konoha. After completing the assignment, Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto, and their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, made their way back to Konoha, when...**

* * *

CRACK!

Hatake Kakashi stood his guard as he glanced at his surrounding. His team of genin did the same as they copied their sensei, wondering how they had not sensed their approchers chakra. "Naruto," Kakashi finally said after 5 minutes of staring for an attacker, "did you step on any branches? Infact, did any of you?" He is then greeted with "No sensei", "WHY'D YOU EXPECT THAT I DID IT?!" and the infamous "Hmm." "Anyways, keep your guard. Just in case." He said as he went back to his favorite book series, Icha Icha Paradise. "Now where was I.." He wondered as a blush crept us to his face. When a white light engulfed them in. "ARRRGGGGGG!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed in unison as Sakura gasped with Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2: Assbutt

Naruto woke up, and to his surprise, he was still in the forest on the outskirts of town. But something was off. Where was his team? "S-Sensei? Teme? Sakura-chan? Hello?" The young jinchuuriki then realized something. "_The tree's are smaller... is this a genjutsu? Nah, It'd be dead. They would've killed me if they had the chance. Unless they're a sadist..." _The boy continued his absurd thoughts until a three prong kunai sliced right down almost cutting his nose. "GAH! What the fu- Ah!" Naruto screamed as he dodged an attack. He spotted the shadowy figure in the tree and threw his kunai's at his target; Only for his enemy to disappear. Not even a second passed by when he got socked in the stomach. Naruto swung his fist at him only to hit nothing. Soon the boy got frustrated and swung his fist randomly everywhere. "WHY, CAN'T, I, HIT, HIM!" Naruto yelled in furry. When he finally could hit no more, he though of an idea; Try to reason with his opponent. Not that he liked the idea but he had no choice. "HEY, ASSBUTT!" Naruto yelled. The shadow figure stopped in a tree and questioned him. "Assbutt?" "Ummm yeah! Now listen! I want to know where I am! And why are you attacking me! Now 'cause I ain't taking a sock in the face for an answer!" "_I hope..."_ Naruto thought. "Well," The man started, "You're in the forest outside of Konoha and as for the attacks, we cannot trust anybody in this time of war." "War!? The fuck you talking about!?" Naruto screamed. "Enough talk, just shut up and die." The figure said while he threw his 3 pronged kunai. **THUD! **The shadow figure jumped off the tree as he walked over to the collapsed Naruto. He hovered over him as he took his kunai out of the boy's arm. _This war really is turning us ninja's into killing machines. This time I had to kill a little boy. Let me take the hood off of him, put it over him, so i can burn him. _The man stepped out of the tree shadows and revealed himself none other to be Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and future Yondaime Hokage. As he took Naruto's hood off, he gasped in shock. "His hair, his face, he's almost an exact replica of me. Freaky..." He complied. Then he soon discovered somthing more shocking. _The boy... He's still breathing._

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW'S THE STORY SO FAR? I know...I wrote it in a rush, i'm sorry. It's the end of the day & I need to go to bed. But thanks to ****Gohan is awesome 10, ****Irisi Nafretari, KpopMonStar, Ren chan Anime, dvd142, lildevil95, lildevil95, wishfulliving89, wishfulliving89, zas118 for the reviews and ****Gohan is awesome 10, KpopMonStar, ytygr for the favorites, and ldsandctr, KpopMonStar for the reviews! Wow, KpopMonStar is on all of these. Thanks! I'll be sure chapter 3 will be much better. MUCH better. If my little sister wasn't nagging me so much... Anyways, Thanks for the support, KAME OUT! ~KonohaKame01**  



	3. Chapter 3: Teme, Dobe, and Lightning

**From Where we last left off!:**_**THUD! **__The shadow figure jumped off the tree as he walked over to the collapsed Naruto. He hovered over him as he took his kunai out of the boy's arm. This war really is turning us ninja's into killing machines. This time I had to kill a little boy. Let me take the hood off of him, put it over him, so i can burn him. The man stepped out of the tree shadows and revealed himself none other to be Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and future Yondaime Hokage. As he took Naruto's hood off, he gasped in shock. "His hair, his face, he's almost an exact replica of me. Freaky..." He complied. Then he soon discovered somthing more shocking. The boy... He's still breathing._

The Jounin Ninja just stood next to Naruto's unconscious body as he tried to make out what happened. _Okay, first I attacked him, then he asked me why, then after I answered his questions, I attacked again. __**GAH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MINATO!? EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE A NINJA YOU ARE STILL A HUMAN WITH FEELINGS AND REGRETS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? GAH!**_*Slaps himself in reality.* _Okay, now to I should just take him back to Konoha... Wait, what if he is a spy, what if he is a part of some project to copy my moves or something. I could put my village into great danger... Well, we won't know until we try! _Just as Minato put Naruto on his back he heard buzzing in his ear.**(A/N Minato has some sort of ear piece in ear to communicate with his team mates. It was from episode 6. Remember the ear piece that Kakashi and team 7 had? Yeah I mean that thing.) **"*_Bzz*...S-Sensei! Can you hear me?...It's me Obito!...*Bzz*...I found a ninja in the forest...*BZZ*...You were right! There were more!"_ The Uchiha exclaimed."Good to know Obito. I've got one too. But there's something about him..." Minato dosed off, but soon as he was snapped back to reality when his student screamed. "_*BZZ* GAH! *BZZ*_" "Obito! Are you okay!?" Minato practically screamed. _*BZZ*GODDAMIT! I'm okay Sensei but this guy can do Fire attacks! My fire jutsu's aren't doing any damage!" _"It's okay Obito, I'm on my way there. But first let me check in with Rin and Kakashi!" "Okay sensei, y'know just let me get fried over here. No biggy!" Obito said coldly. "Now Obito," Minato scolded, "You know I didn't mean it that wa- He disconnected..." _There goes my respect from my students... Anyways, I better get up high to get a look at what's going on._ The Namikaze thought. As soon as he reached the top of a tree a spark caught his eye. "Is that lightning? Kakashi!" Suddenly he felt squirming on his back. "Nee Sakura-chan, Teme, 5 more minutes. Sensei's always 4 hours late anyways...WAIT THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE!? HOLY SHIT!? WHERE AM I?!" Naruto screamed. Minato, still on the tree, put Naruto down and started an attempt to calm him, but then again, he is Konoha's #1 Hyper Active Knuckle Head Ninja. "Oi, oi, calm down. You're still in the forest. My names Minato. I need to ask you a few questions before we continue any further. Okay? Um...Hello? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something..." "I am...You died a long time ago... Wha-why-eh-haaa?!" NANI!? WHAT'S GOING ON DATTEBAYO!?" _Dattebayo? That remindes me of Kushina-chan._ "Look kid, we can find out what's going on later but right now I need to find my student's, okay? As for you, your injured." Naruto just made a face and said "No I'm-OWWWWWWWWWW! FUDGE A DUCK! THAT HUR- WAIT A MINUTE! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT THREW THAT WEIRD KUNAI AT ME! BAKAYARO CONOYARO!" "Hey watch the language. I swear you are so much like Ku- What the!?" Minato was cut off because of one thing; The tree he and Naruto were standing on was falling, and on fire. "Minato made a quick decision as he threw a kunai dow to the ground and picked up Naruto. "Hirashi No Jutsu!" He yelled as he and Naruto were teleported to the ground. "Hey sensei! You made it, and here I thought you left me here to become a Obito Barbeque!" Obito said gladly. Minato had an anime sweat drop on the back of his head. But soon Obito's opponent yelled his next attack. "Katon; Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Obito, Minato, and Naruto jumped away and the attacker was revield to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. 'OI! Teme, are you trying to fry me too?!" Naruto yelled. "N-Naruto? Where are Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?" "I dunno, I can't see 'em." "Well duh, Dobe." "Shut it Teme!" "Hmm. Like you can." And soon the two boys started bickering uncontrollably until Minato just put himself between them. "Look,we found your team mate when we found mine, maybe if we find my team mates, then maybe we'll find yours. Now, how many are you missing?" Minato asked. The two gennin looked at eachother and replied with "Two." Minato and Obito both formed sweat drops on the back of their heads as they continued to think how ironic it was.

**SOOOO HOW'S THAT FOR A CHAPTER!? It's summer back where I am so I've got a ton of time to type this out. That is up to 10 am to 3 pm. Yeah, so later and thank you so much for the support! Kame Out! ~KonohaKame01**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare & The 2 Kunoichi

**Yo, It's KonohaKame01 again! Now I've been getting a lot of y'know, 'complaints' if you call it, about Minato attacking Naruto with no sign of him being an enemy and I'm going to put things straight in future chapters. But you also need to remember that this is War. The 4th Shinobi War to be exact and many lives were lost, and most likely for really dumb reasons like a ninja who got lost was spotted near a village. I'm glad I got that out of the way. Now don't worry, there will be no phycotic Minato in this story, and I completely aware of what Minato did to Naruto was totally OOC. Also sorry about this being overdue. School is a pain in the ass. Stupid Math teacher and her weekend homework... I'm hope you'll all understand and thank you for reading Naruto: Jikan. ~KonohaKame01**

Umm, I don't mean to be a bother n'all but...HOW THE HELL DO WE FIND SAKURA-CHAN AND KAKA-SENSEI!?" Naruto blurted out. He honestly didn't like being without all his team mates and the Teme here wasn't being very helpful. "Calm down, and I do believe I saw some lightning when I was up in the trees. "Oh yeah, I saw that! Y'know what else I noticed? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME BACK IN THE FOREST!" Naruto screamed. "EH!? Sensei, you really tried to kill an innocent boy? Please stay about 2 feet away from me at all times if that's the case." Obito said as he stepped away from the Jounin and drew a line to separate them with a stick that happened to be lying on the floor. Minato just sweat dropped and then continued his way to the lightnings with the 3 Gennin in tow.

"_This doesn't make any sense!_" The last Hatake said while looking around for his opponent who happened to be him. "_This has to be another nightmare. I'll try and reason with myself, maybe that'll help. Kushina-san did that when she attempted to tame the Kyuubi." _"Oi. Hedgehog head. You still here?" The adult yelled. But instead of getting a reply, he almost got kicked in the face. "_Darn! He- I mean I'm good." _Kakashi thought while dodging some attack by kid version him. _"But that doesn't mean I haven't improved over the years." _Suddenly Kakashi remembered something. He smirked under his black mask. "You're good," He said while dodging a blow to the stomach. He then grabbed Young Kakashi's foot and flung him in the air. He then jumped and kick flipped his younger self in the back. "But not good enough."

"Huh? Where am I? What's going on?" The pink haired gennin said when she suddenly felt pain spread through her entire body. "Oww!" She squealed in agony. What did she do to deserve this? It was probably that stupid Naruto's fault. He was probably playing another prank again. "Oh! You're awake! I was starting to get worried." A voice said. Soon her green eyes were staring into brown ones as the mysterious girl put a damp cloth on Sakura's forehead. "My name's Rin. I was out with my team when my sensei found a blond haired boy. He told us to go split up and find out if he had companions. Are you one?" She asked curiously. "Yeah, wait SERIOUSLY!?" Okay now she knew it wasn't a prank. Naruto never plays the dead man prank. "Is something the matter?" "No, not at all!" She nearly yelled. Wait a sec, why was this girl wearing a Konoha hiate? She could worry about that later, but for now, she had to find her team. "Nee, you said your team split up to find mine. Maybe they already found them and are looking for us? We should go search for them." Sakura said, getting off the ground. Her head still hurt but that wasn't going to keep her and Sasuke apart. And of course that idiot Naruto would be lost without her. "Alright. Let's go." Rin said.

**Soooo! How'd you guys like it? I bet half of you thought I gave up on it. I didn't, it's just that life & reality got in the way. I'll try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading. Kame out!~ Konoha Kame 01**


End file.
